Move on
by MALICIOUSteddy
Summary: He would want me to be happy, but could I? Could I ever move on? rated T just in case.ABANDONED
1. I don't know

The tall gate slowly opened, only to reveal the six gravestones standing ahead of me. It seemed only yesterday when it all happened.

**Flashback:**

_This was it, Edward was going to the clearing, he was going to fight the newborns with his family_._"I'll be back before you know it"_

_I caught a glimpse of white as he ran into the forest nearby. The next sound I heard was the ripping and tearing sound as if metal was being ripped apart. Must be the newborns getting torn up. It was abruptly silent. That scared me, had something gone wrong? Oh no, they can't be..._

**End Flashback**

He never came back for me that day. I'd been right. I still can't accept it, his death, _their_ death, all of them, the Cullens. Right when I thought my life was perfect, Victoria had to ruin it. Now they were all gone, I could never make him come back, I could never say my last goodbyes, or hear the sound of his velvet voice again. _Never _because he was gone forever. Nothing could change that.

I thought of suicide, but I hesitated, _he_ would want me to be happy. To move on, but is that possible? Would I ever learn to love again, to go on with my life, like nothing happened? I Don't know.


	2. Hi, I'm Chris!

**Yes, I took a REALLY, REALLY long time to update this. I just can't write that fast!!!!! Anyhoo, on with it!**

**5 years later**

Hmm, what to wear today? It's not like it matters anymore, but I still want to wear something nice. Maybe that red blouse I got from my birthday last year, and those Bluenotes jeans… I sighed. No Edward waiting for me with his arms spread out to embrace me. As has been every day for the last five years. How I missed him. Still, I had a life to live

I decided on my outfit and went downstairs for breakfast. Charlie had already left. Yes, I still live with my father, being 23. Anyway, I worked as a doctor at the forks hospital **(A.N. is it even called that?)** where Carlisle used to work, Edward's father… I felt the tears coming again. I shook my head, as if that would solve anything. Why did I have to do this to myself? Why did I become a doctor like Carlisle Cullen? Can't I just forget them already? No, I can't.

My happy mask finally broke, and I couldn't' help but cry. I never wanted to forget them, yet neither did I want to remember. I never thought I could hate them, yet a small part of me did. I just never wanted to admit it, but deep down inside I was a monster. But I had to be strong.

I got up and looked at my watch. It was ten past seven. I had to get going, or I would be late.

I quickly ran out the door and got into my honda civic.

As soon as I arrived, I went straight to work. I heard there was a new guy working at the hospital. His name was Chris Walker, I think

I was having my lunch break when the Chris guy showed up. He was tall, had curly, black hair and dark almost black eyes. He held up his hand " Hi, I'm Christopher, but you can call me Chris" I shook his hand " Bella Swan , nice to meet you" We had lunch together. We talked about ourselves, I told him Edward, skipping the whole vampire thing –I didn't want to end up in a padded cell- saying they moved away to Canada

Apparently, Chris is very shy, he'd been blushing the whole time, it was cute. I felt good around him. Not like Edward .No one could be like Edward. But what could I do? It's not like he's going to rise from the dead or something. So I might as well live my life. Maybe that's what he wanted that day in the clearing

_I'm a good actor Bella, I have to be_

To die, so I could go on. If that's true, he broke his biggest promise, for the second time. Or maybe it didn't happen on purpose at all. It could have been an accident.

My life will never be the same as before, but it won't be horrible either will it?

**REVIEW!!!!...OR ELSE**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry to tell you guys, but I'm not continuing this story...you see, I kind of got over the whole twilight thing sooo...ya. I'm still continuing "You Are My Only Hope"though, since that one's fun to write :D


End file.
